Dernière soirée pour la 104ème
by Anna Crepusculario
Summary: Un one shot sur la conversation de dortoir entre les personnages masculins, la veille du départ pour le district de Trost! (après les nominations des dix meilleures recrues). J'ai essayé d'imaginer de quoi pouvaient parler des garçons de 15/16 ans le soir, après leur journée d'entrainement... Sans surprise, contient donc des allusions sexuelles!


Voici un one shot sur la 104ème!

Je me suis amusée à imaginer une petite conversation de dortoir entre les membres masculins de la 104ème brigade. Pour la composition du dortoir, j'ai fait un peu comme cela m'arrangeait pour pouvoir caler les personnages qui m'intéressaient et j'ai essayé de retracer l'ambiance à la fois détendue et angoissée la veille du départ pour le district de Trost, donc après la nominations des dix meilleures recrues (ce qui correspond à l'épisode 4 de l'animé et au 3 ou 4 du manga si mes souvenirs sont exacts)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Dernière soirée pour la 104****ème****.**

Ils entrent dans un grand dortoir miteux. Les murs de bois sombre contrastent avec les couvertures vertes, presque pimpantes - bien que usées jusqu'aux mailles - qui reposent sur des lits doubles. Ils s'allongent dans leurs lits, mais commencent déjà à remuer lorsqu'une voix perce le silence.

Conny _(en mettant ses mains derrière la nuque)_ - En fait, on s'en ai pas mal tiré, non ? Vous trouvez pas que ce dortoir, c'est une vraie concentration de génies ? On est pratiquement tous pris pour les brigades spéciales !

Thomas – Parle pour toi. Moi, il me reste plus que la garnison. _(Hésitant)_ Désolée Eren.

_(Une voix un peu chevrotante s'élève)_

Franz - Ben _(la voix est extraite du fond de la gorge comme un puits d'eau claire)_ Moi _(la voix vacille comme une étrange lumière)_ ce soir - bon ben accouche ! - , j'ai conclu avec Hannah!

_(Un sourire brille dans l'obscurité)_

En chœur - T'es pas sérieux ?

Conny - Tu l'as fait, genre fait ?

Franz - Ouais.

Thomas - Le salaud ! Et nous on se crève comme des rats, tous seuls dans nos piaules…

Jean - Putain c'est clair…

Conny - Et c'était bien ?

Franz - Ben ouais, c'était top !

Thomas - N'importe quoi ! Je suis sûr que tu lui as même pas peloté les seins !

_(Une expiration embarrassée rougit dans le noir)_ - Pff, t'es juste jaloux.

Nack - Ah ouais ! Bah vas-y raconte !

Franz - Nan mais je la respecte trop pour vous raconter, bande de charognards. J'aurais pas dû vous en parler.

Marco - Mais non, t'inquiète. Moi, _(ses yeux fixent le plafond en tressant les rides du sourire)_ j'ai juste hâte de pouvoir rejoindre les brigades spéciales et de trouver la fille qui me convient.

Jean _(un peu blasé) - _Oh, fais pas ton romantique, Marco. Pour toi aussi, ça commence à faire long.

Marco _(vexé)_ - Hey… (_il voudrait lui adresser une réplique cinglante mais il se retient, le connait trop bien pour oser le blesser facilement)_. Je dis juste que je me vois pas coucher avec n'importe qui.

Jean _(prétentieux et odieux)_ - Faudrait déjà coucher d'abord. _Il sent qu'à vouloir fanfaronner il est allé trop loin_ – qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à prouver aux autres en faisant passer Marco pour un con ?

Marco _(la voix aiguisée par la colère) - _Tu peux parler, se réserver pour une fille, l'abstinence, tout ça, tu connais ?

Jean - Marco ! _La phrase tombe comme une guillotine, pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus, presque trahi_ _– il ne s'est confié qu'à lui et maintenant il le sent près de tout balancer –_ (« putain j'espère que personne n'a fait gaffe et ne va relever l'allusion… ») Ferme la, raconte pas de connerie !

Marco _(se mordant la lèvre du bas et la honte rampant sous sa poitrine)_ - Désolé, j'aurais pas dû…

Conny - Nan mais c'est bon, tout le monde est au courant.

Jean _(en écarquillant les yeux)_ - De quoi ?

Nack - Sauf Eren.

Eren _(sursautant, son nom le tire vers la surface, et la conversation affleure en bousculant ses pensées)_ - Quoi ?

Franz - On parle de Jean, tu sais pas qui il voudrait se taper ?

Eren _(déçu)_ - J'en ai rien à branler.

Jean (reprendre vite les rênes de cette conversation qui dégénère) - Nan mais laisse-le, de toute façon, il est pressé de mourir, il en a rien à foutre des femmes. _(Comme s'il se rassurait lui-même)_ Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de partir bouffer du titan…

Roger _(le coupant) - _Au lieu de bouffer autre chose, hein… _(rire gras)_

Conny - Putain t'es lourd, mec. Même moi qui ait l'habitude de passer pour un con…

Eren _(répondant à Jean)_ - Ca te pose un problème ?

Jean - Rien à battre. _(aimerait en savoir plus, mais ne dit rien)_

Un moustique froisse le silence de ses ailes.

Thomas - Donc Hannah, hein…

Franz - Ouais.

Roger - Et tu veux pas en parler parce que t'as peur qu'on se branle sur elle cette nuit ?

- Oh bordel, nan mais sérieux - t'es lourdingue quoi - ah,ah - le con - enfin c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie - nan mais si c'est pour entendre de la merde, moi je dis plus rien - mais allez raconte – nan c'est terminé.

Thomas - _(fier)_ Ben moi, je m'en fous, quand je rentre, une _(vois tremblotante)_ femme m'attend.

Nack - C'est moi où t'as appuyé délibérément sur le « femme » ?

Thomas - Ouais, elle a la quarantaine.

Conny - Oh le vieux cliché ! Tu t'es tapé une femme de quarante piges ?

Franz - Toi, avec ta bouille d'ange ? Y a trois ans en plus ? Mais tu devais ressembler à un gamin ?

Marco - Elle est belle ?

Nack - Comme s'il allait te répondre qu'il était sorti avec un gros tas.

Marco _(se dressant sur un coude)_ - Non, mais elle est comment ?

Thomas _(faisant glisser sa langue sur son palais…)_ - Y pas de mots pour la décrire…

Roger - Nan mais juste qu'on ait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Thomas - Elle est superbe… c'est comme si la vapeur du soleil roulait dans le velours de ses yeux. _(enfin presque)_

Jean _(d'une voix qu'il veut décontractée)_ - Ah oui… _(d'un ton encore plus détaché, comme s'il s'en foutait)_ et euh… t'as fait comment pour la séduire ?

Thomas - C'est elle qui est venue vers moi…

Jean - Bordel…

Conny – raconte !

Thomas _(fier)_ - J'avais de gros problème de dyslexie, alors mes parents ont embauché une professeure pour me donner des cours particulier…

Franz _(indifférent)_ - C'est bon, on voit venir la fin à deux kilomètres.

Thomas _(froissé)_ - C'est moi qui raconte ou bien c'est toi ?

Roger - Non non, fais pas gaffe, il a même pas réussi à approcher le soutif d'Hannah.

Franz -Hey !

Thomas - Bref, je me pointe au rendez-vous, une place dans mon village où il y a une fontaine, avec des bancs pour - ouais ouais c'est bon, on s'en cogne de la couleur de la pierre - enfin, j'arrive et elle m'attend très charmante, mignonne - quarante pige et « mignonne » ? t'es sûr que tu sais compter ? - mais attends, laisse-moi finir, putain ! Donc elle est belle, avec ses petites joues rebondies, mais d'un coup, y a un gamin qui débarque - son frère je crois- ouais viens, y a un problème à la maison, y a le chat qui est en train de crever – ton histoire est de moins en moins bandante – mais j'y viens, deux minutes, donc là, elle commence à partir affolée, mais au moment où elle est sur le point de se casser – ce moment d'arrêt où les plis dentelés de sa jupe battent contre l'air et retombent en caressant sa cheville – elle se retourne, forcément elle est embarrassée (merci pour la psychologie) et elle me dit « t'as qu'à venir avec moi, et je te donnerai le cours à la maison, machin chose », bref, dans le genre. –ouais, ouais, et après ? – Je la suis et je débarque dans la maison, et effectivement, il y a un problème avec le chat, -je sais plus, je crois qu'il boitait, enfin qu'il s'était pété la patte –ouais, abrège - et en moins de deux, tout le monde a foutu le camp et me voilà laissé dans la maison –attends, un chat, mais c'est quoi cette histoire à la con ?- Ta gueule, laisse-le parler ! – chuuut ! - Et là, vous allez pas le croire ! Je me retrouve seul avec sa mère - non, l'enfoiré ! - si si, elle me dit de m'assoir sur le canapé, me demande si je veux à boire, alors moi je réponds oui aux deux et je me pose et je sens qu'elle s'assied à côté de moi. Elle dégage un parfum chaud et elle a des jolis seins – enfin, qui ne tombent pas, ça se voit lorsqu'elle se penche vers moi qu'ils tiennent bien parce qu'ils dessinent le pli vertical dans lequel tu as envie de plonger tes doigts et elle me murmure –c'est quoi ton nom ?- alors moi je réponds « Thomas » mais je me trouve un peu con parce que je la sens se rapprocher, son genoux frôle ma jambe, « c'est joli Thomas » - « Oui, c'était le nom de mon grand-père, dans la famille … » et là elle pose son doigt contre mes lèvre en susurrant « sshh » -ah le salaud, mais en fait c'est une qualité de pas savoir s'arrêter de parler – et en moins de deux, elle a passé sa main derrière mon cou, remonte lentement pour me caresser les cheveux « Approche Thomas », resserre doucement ses doigt en tenant fermement les cheveux au bas de ma nuque, je suis tétanisé et je ne peux plus bouger la tête car elle me maintient solidement –nan, j'y crois pas à son histoire – mais si ! bon, bref, c'est là qu'elle me rapproche d'elle, qu'elle commence à m'embrasser – et toi tu dis rien ? – nan mais t'es con, tu veux qu'il dise quoi, il en profite, c'est tout ! et puis ensuite, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, elle m'emmène à sa chambre et là, on conclut ! –mouaihhh… - comment ça « mouaih » ? Vous me croyez pas ? Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, j'avais encore de la poudre vanillée sur les joues et le rouge carmin de ses lèvres était resté fixé le long de mon cou – oh, le poète, arrête de déconner – alors ouais, sur le moment, ça m'a fait bizarre, mais on s'est revu plusieurs fois et quand je suis parti pour m'engager en tant que soldat, elle a dit qu'elle attendrait mon retour.

Roger _(suspicieux)_ - Et toi tu la crois ?

Thomas - Ben ouais. Faut bien. Sinon quoi, je rentre et …

Roger - Elle se fait un autre jeune, c'est probable.

Rires.

Marco _(réalisant subitement)_ - Armin ? Tu dors ?

Armin _(rieur)_ - Non j'écoute.

Franz - De là d'où vous venez, avec Eren, il n'y avait pas de jolies filles ?

_Jean bascule sa tête sur son oreiller, comme pour bien dégager ses tympans - les lobes comme des corolles en fleurs._

Armin - Ben…

Nack -Hey Eren, on te cause ! A quoi tu penses ?

Eren - Que vous êtes lourds.

Roger - Ouais c'est ça. Dis juste que tu as une femme en tête et que t'oses pas en parler c'est tout.

Eren _(énervé de le voir toucher juste)_ - De quoi je me mêle ?

Jean _(un poids plombe sa poitrine)_ - … _(les mots ne sortent pas sa bouche)_

Conny - C'est vrai ?

Eren - Non. Ta gueule.

Armin - Les gars, on va pas se disputer maintenant.

Marco - C'est vrai. C'est le dernier soir.

Le silence fripe les draps.

Armin _(comme s'il extirpait une écharde)_ - Les gars… je suis contents de m'en être sorti et de vous avoir rencontrés.

Roger _(après un court moment d'hésitation) _- Hey, t'es pas gay, quand même ?

Franz - Nan mais t'es con, ça n'a rien à voir.

Roger - Laisse le répondre ! Je veux savoir si je garde mes lames dans mon plumard cette nuit, pour me défendre.

Armin - Non mais même si j'étais gay, ça ne voudrais pas dire que je serais attiré par toi – je serais même loin de te trouver séduisant.

_Eclats de rire_ –bouhouu – oh la réplique – putain, il t'a tué là – vous êtes vraiment qu'une bande d'abrutis – tu l'as cherché aussi, à dire des conneries pareilles.

Marco _(hésitant)_ - Tu vas me manquer, Armin.

Nack - C'est pas vrai, mais toi aussi tu t'y mets!

Jean - _(à Armin) _C'est clair qu'on aurait préféré t'échanger contre ce débile profond de Conny.

Conny - Eren… Tu vas vraiment intégrer le bataillon d'exploration alors ?

Un voile descend lentement dans la pénombre et étouffe les souffles, charge l'obscurité d'une tension zébrée d'angoisse et d'excitation.

Eren _(résolu)_ - Ouais.

* * *

Dehors.

Deux silhouettes ondoient légèrement dans l'opacité de la nuit.

- Alors ça y est.

- Ca y est. On a réussi, on y est parvenu. Dans les dix premiers, j'ai encore du mal à le croire...

-Trois ans. J'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait si court, Berthold, que le temps passerait aussi vite.

- Je sais pas. On s'attache. C'est dur de quitter cette vie.

- Trois années à en chier, à cracher du sang dans la boue et sous la pluie... C'est un peu bizarre de se dire que c'est terminé...

Les éclats de rire provenant du dortoir morcellent le silence inquiet dans lequel ils sont englués.

- Reiner… Je crois que… maintenant, j'ai envie de rentrer. Dans notre village.

_(regardant la vitre du dortoir qui bâillonne les voix)_ - Moi, maintenant qu'on est devenus des soldats, j'ai l'impression que je veux rester avec eux. Rester ici.

- Reiner… (_il sent ses ongles érafler la paume de sa main…se donner du courage)_ Des guerriers… _(le poing serré tremble)_ A partir de demain, voyons-nous comme des guerriers. Prêts à tout, prêts à se battre. Prêts à se défendre et à retourner protéger les nôtres.

Les ombres oscillent dans les ténèbres luisantes.

- T'as raison. Des guerriers. _(la résolution hachure les cernes de son visage)_

D'un pas ferme ils franchissent le seuil du dortoir - les rires fusent lorsque la porte s'entrebâille pour les laisser entrer - les sons redoublent d'intensité, les gorges raclent leur puissance sonore - un coussin vole dans la pièce sombre - _bataillon d'exploration en approche ! -_ « nan mais vous êtes dégénérés ou quoi, c'est pas drôle ! »- les timbrent des voix frôlent le bois de la porte et se perdent dans la nébulosité du ciel, raturée de nuages argentés.

Des voix de gamins.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu! L'ambiance est un peu différente du manga, où les allusions sexuelles se font par petites touches édulcorées (si si, il y en a quelques-unes, je vous assure!), mais n'étant pas non plus habituée à l'univers des soldats et à l'ambiance des casernes, je doute que cette histoire soit plus conforme à la réalité ^^'

Enfin, je me suis bien amusée, et j'espère que vous aussi en la lisant ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires...


End file.
